There are numerous prior art processes for the preparation of meat products from carcasses and tailings considered by-products. The prior art is relatively silent on the other hand in regard to processes for the preparation of broth from such products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,693 to Billerbeck et al. discloses a process for converting naturally occurring raw, untrimmed meat containing connective tissue, muscle fiber, gristle, cartilage, bone fragments, and collagen into an easily digestible, ready-to-eat meat product. The thrust of this patent is directed to the production of a cooked meat product by extruding raw emulsified meat directly below the surface of a hot aqueous solution in a kettle, which is maintained at a temperature of about 50.degree. F. higher than the temperature required to coagulate the raw meat. Extrusion of the meat directly below the surface of the hot aqueous solution provides greater control of coagulation of the meat product. However, there is no disclosure or suggestion with respect to any of the hot aqueous solution used to cook the meat product.
Additionally, various processes of are known for the preparation of animal food products. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,060, teaches the deboning of meat products using an extrusion machine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,989 discloses the extrusion of animal flesh and bone under high pressure by utilizing a press which forces the meat products and bones through a series of orificed plates. The product comprises a semi-liquified mass having a homogeneous consistency--the bones being indistinguishable therein. U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,243 discloses a slurry process to remove bone from meat products to produce a bone-free meat product. However, no continuous process for the preparation of broth which is easily separated from the cooked meat particles from finely ground low cost meat ingredients has been described.
Thus, there exists a need for a simple, economical, relatively quick process and associated apparatus for the preparation of broth or stock from such by-products.